Vibrations
by Lijuma
Summary: Après trois ans d'une banale existence, sans sexe et beaucoup trop de vin, notre brune préférée découvre l'équivalent magique du téléphone rose. Là, un appelant intrigant, délicieusement diabolique parvient à susciter son intérêt. C'est amusant et anonyme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de sa véritable identité. Traduction avec l'accord de Craft Rose.
1. Chapitre 1

-Chapitre 1-

Hermione regarda l'engin sur son comptoir de cuisine avec incertitude. Il y avait beaucoup d'appareils particuliers dans le monde magique – sabliers de voyage dans le temps, agendas hantés, balais volants, hiboux messagers, voitures invisibles, portraits vivants, escaliers changeants – mais aucun ne ressemblait à l'appareil dans ses mains. En vérité, elle l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête – sur un stupide et irréfléchie caprice désespéré – dans le cadre du rappel constant que tous ses amis étaient soit mariés soit en passe de le devenir.

Même Ron.

Même son branleur d'ex petit-ami.

L'énervement de le voir fiancé après qu'il ait rompu avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas « s'engager » était assez pour la pousser à bout. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui – parce que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était le fait que même Ron s'était débrouillé pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie, alors qu'elle avait à peine été embrassée en _trois piteuses années_.

Ce n'était plus une période sèche. C'était une période de sécheresse. C'était la sécheresse de toutes les sécheresses.

Elle avait besoin de baiser.

Elle avait **vraiment **besoin de baise – plusieurs même.

Hermione inspira – résignée au fait qu'elle ne trouverait peut-être jamais le Mr. Darcy de son Elizabeth Bennett – elle reporta son attention sur son nouvel achat dans sa collection croissante de sex toys. Il était apparemment à la mode Europe de l'est, ou c'est ce que le vendeur disait.

L'engin était divisé en deux parties.

La première partie était un vibrateur de 20 centimètres de longs et cinq centimètres de larges – mais avec une torsion. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle. Il n'y avait pas de paramètres de vitesse ou même d'interrupteur marche/arrêt. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus.

Il y avait, cependant, quelqu'un dans le monde_ avec _contrôle, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait communiquer en utilisant la seconde partie, qui s'avérait être un écouteur.

En d'autres mots, elle avait été dans un magasin pour adultes et avait passé une semaine entière à glorifier le sexe par téléphone. Ca la faisait se sentir pire que pathétique, mais elle essaya de n'y penser comme rien d'autre que du travail. C'était mieux que d'utiliser sa main droite chaque soir. De cette manière, elle avait au moins l'illusion d'une autre personne – un professionnel payé – mais une autre personne tout de même.

Avec des doigts tremblants, elle sortit l'écouteur de son emballage et le mit à son oreille droite. Le vendeur lui avait donné une seule instruction – insérer l'écouteur et attendre – donc c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione se servit un verre de vin et alla de la cuisine au salon. Elle se recouvrit sur la chaise et leva les yeux au plafond. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle pouvait seulement boire et cligner des yeux en se demandant ce qui sur terre l'avait poussé à penser que c'était une bonne idée. Au bout d'un moment, son corps entier trembla d'inquiétude. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre, quand s'attendre ou comment –

-_Bonjour ?_

-Euh- Hermione se figea. Hum- Salut.

Il y eu un doux rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-_Tu sembles nerveuse._

-Je- heu- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-_Jamais ?_ demanda-t-il, assez jeune à en juger par le son de sa voix. _Pas même avec un petit-ami ?_

Hermione repensa à sa seule et unique relation.

-Si parler la bouche pleine compte, alors mon ex me parlait obscènement tout le temps.

Il y eut davantage de rire, mais cette fois elle s'y joint.

-_Je suppose que ça fait de moi ton premier._

Elle sourit.

-J'imagine.

-_Dans ce cas, commençons par quelque chose de léger. Raconte-moi ta journée._

-Ma journée ? Euh- eh bien- J'ai eu un début un peu rude ce matin. Pour une certaine raison, mon réveil ne marchait pas et j'ai fini par arriver une heure en retard au travail.

-_Ca à l'air vraiment terrible_, fit-il remarquer. _C'est pourquoi j'aime ce que je fais. Je travaille de nuit._

-Tu as de la chance, elle grimaça. Je ne peux me rappeler la dernière fois où je n'ai pas été obligée de me lever à une heure incongrue.

-_Tu sembles avoir un travail difficile._

-C'est le cas…. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'aimais pas. J'arrive à beaucoup voyager.

-_Où ?_

-En Europe, la plupart du temps, expliqua-t-elle. C'est souvent du travail à l'arrivée, mais j'ai eu quelques légers problèmes à Amsterdam le printemps dernier.

-_Ah bon ?_ demanda-t-il, impressionné. _De quel genre de problème parlons-nous ?_

- Rien de plus que d'habitude, Hermione haussa les épaules, ignorant la nature légèrement suggestive de ses mots. Je- heu- J'ai en fait le sentiment que j'ai plus de problème maintenant, pour être parfaitement honnête. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre extrémité.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

-… Je parle à un étranger, répondit-elle doucement. Ne le prends pas mal.

-_Je ne le prends pas mal_, lui assura-t-il, maintenant cet air de jeune maturité. _Donc, dans l'esprit de mieux te connaître, ça te dirait de jouer à un jeu ?_

Hermione se redressa en position verticale et prit une autre gorgée de vin, sentant que c'était nécessaire.

-Quel genre de jeu ?

-_Je pensais à un jeu modifié d'action ou vérité_, expliqua-t-il. _Nous nous posons chacun notre tour des questions inoffensives – et si l'un de nous refuse de répondre, nous faisons un gage donné par l'autre personne._

Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ça a l'air dangereux.

Il y eut un autre silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, comme s'il était pris entre un ricanement et un sourire. Elle imagina que c'était rapide, quelque chose lui traversa les lèvres pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne prévoit sa prochaine action.

-_Je commence_, dit-il, interrompant ses pensées. _Quelque chose de facile. Quelle est ta position préférée ?_

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ce n'est ni inoffensif ni facile !

Elle était là de nouveau. La même petite pause béate. Elle commençait à réaliser que ce mec n'avait jamais perdu une bataille.

-_Tu peux toujours faire le gage._

Elle plissa la bouche sur le côté.

-Je ne crois pas, étant donné la _facilité_ de ta question. Une autre gorgée de vin. Une autre profonde inspiration. Bien – position favorite. Je suppose que j'aime être – être – au-dessus. Pour une quelconque raison, elle attendit de l'entendre rire. Il ne le fit pas. Qu'importe comment ça s'appelle.

-_Ça s'appelle Andromaque. L'une de mes favorites, aussi._

Hermione renifla.

-Paresseux.

-_Ne juge pas trop vite_, rit-il, avec une touche de surprise. _Baiser d'en dessous exige une certaine force._

Il y eut un autre silence, mais celui-ci venait de son côté. La manière dont il avait utilisé le mot baiser si facilement lui donna le tournis, mais il pouvait aussi avoir été produit par tout ce vin.

-Je suppose que c'est mon tour, marmonna-t-elle, espérant ne pas sonner aussi troublée qu'elle l'était. Si tu pouvais-

-_Je choisis action._

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai même pas fini de te poser ma question !

Il ne sembla pas du tout dérangé.

-_Je suis curieux de voir à quel genre d'action tu vas penser._

Il avait du toupet.

-Bien, décida-t-elle. …Je _te_ mets au défi d'enlever un vêtement.

-_Effrontée_, remarqua-t-il. _C'est comme si tu savais que je suis assis ici avec rien d'autre que mon boxer. _Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une bonne réponse, il y eut du bruit à l'extrémité de la ligne, et puis il fût de retour. _Action réalisée._

Elle devint livide.

-Euh-

-_Très bien. En continuant avec ta précédente réponse d'être au-dessus, tu aimes monter et descendre de ton partenaire ou tu préfères bouger tes hanches et glisser sur ton partenaire en de lents cercles ?_

Elle ne s'était pas encore mise en tête le fait que cet homme mystère lui parlait probablement dans le plus simple appareil. La mention de_ bouger_ et de_ glisser_ n'aidait pas du tout. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la dernière fois où elle avait fait l'amour – ce qui était il y a des siècles. Tout était par flashs. Chaque contact. Chaque sentiment. Rien n'était complet.

Elle essaya de se souvenir, de former un souvenir complet, mais c'était complètement figé en fragments.

-_Tout va bien ?_ dit-il.

Hermione déglutit fortement.

-Je- oui- C'est juste- Ca fait tellement longtemps et- Je- heu- Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant ridicule. C'était juste un inconnu. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Mais quelque chose en lui ne le rendait pas si inconnu. D'ailleurs, ses paupières commençaient à lui faire mal tellement elle les serrait fermées.

Finalement, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre la chaise. Ses muscles se relaxèrent. Ses angoissent se dissipèrent. Son pouls accéléra. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler, mais elle pouvait toujours imaginer.

-_Ça fait un long moment pour toi, pas vrai ?_ demanda-t-il, abandonnant l'arrogance.

-Ou- Oui.

-_Dis-moi à quoi tu penses._

C'était le vin. Ça devait être le vin, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dit cela sobre.

-Toi.

Sa voix diminua.

-_Ne sois pas timide._ Grande inspiration. _Dis-moi ce que tu fais._

Hermione inspira, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.

-Je- Je suis sur le dessus – bougeant mes hanches en de lents cercles.

C'était de la folie. C'était de la complète et entière folie. Elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner cela.

-_Tu me sens contre toi ?_ poursuivit-il, dissipant ses peurs.

Son rougissement s'approfondit.

-Oui- Oui.

Il y eut un changement dans sa respiration.

-_Où ?_

-En- Entre mes jambes, chuchota-t-elle. A travers mes vêtements.

Quelque chose dans le fait qu'il prit un moment pour expirer, fit trembler tout son corps en réponse. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi excitée par le simple son d'une voix – un parfais inconnu, en plus.

-_Tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut_, dit-il, semblant tout sauf mécontent. _Je suis censé être celui qui t'excite._

-Dé-Désolé.

Sa réponse fût rapide.

-_Je t'interdis de t'excuser._

-Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais si tu étais ici ? parvint-elle à demander, les joues rougissantes, un peu horrifiée par sa propre audace.

-_Laisse-moi te montrer._


	2. Chapitre 2

**-Dé-Désolé.**

**Sa réponse fût rapide.**

**-**_**Je t'interdis de t'excuser.**_

**-Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais si tu étais ici ? parvint-elle à demander, les joues rougissantes, un peu horrifiée par sa propre audace.**

**-**_**Laisse-moi te montrer.**_

* * *

-Chapitre 2-

Ces quatre mots l'excitèrent et la terrifièrent au point de ne plus avoir d'autre choix que de céder aux désirs de son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle atteint la seconde phase de son objectif, sentant un froid extérieur gracieux envoyer une collection de frissons à sa colonne vertébrale. C'était long, en argent et presque comme un serpent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla sur le canapé le plus proche, avec le dos d'une main reposant délicatement sur son front et l'autre drapée le long du bas de son abdomen… le tenant fermement.

Il y avait de l'air frais d'été venant des bouches d'aération. Elle le laissa l'envelopper, profitant de toutes les sensations que cela provoquait dans ses veines. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

-_N'ais pas peur_, lui dit-il, lisant ses pensées. _Ferme juste les yeux et détends-toi pour moi. Je ferai le reste._

Hermione suivit ses instructions. Elle inspira et expira, se sentant de nouveau nerveuse comme une lycéenne, sur le point d'être touchée pour la première fois. Son combat antérieur de nervosité avait été remplacé par un sentiment inattendu. L'anticipation recueillie dans sa poitrine et poussée par chaque partie de son corps. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le bruit de la respiration feutrée de son fantôme.

Elle se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout, à quoi il ressemblait.

Sa manière de parler suggérait la jeunesse. Il ne pouvait avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Mais c'était le son de sa voix qui remettait tout en question. Il était bien versé, mais semblait ne pas l'avoir pratiqué. Il était rapide, sans hâte. Il était patient. Il filetait légèrement sur la ligne entre effronterie et confiance, d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas toujours fair-play.

Ce garçon était mauvais.

Mais ses pensées vagabondes coupèrent finalement court. Il y avait une douce vibration contre le bas de son abdomen. Hermione aspira dans un nouveau souffle, et libéra le vibrateur. Il bougeait de lui-même, contrôlé par la personne à l'autre bout de l'appel. Le vendeur ne lui avait pas parlé de cela, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle s'agita, consommée par les secousses peu profondes, imaginant son fantôme au-dessus d'elle avec ses mains fortes et stables à la place de l'engin.

-_Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda-t-il, allumant sa flamme intérieure avec juste le son de sa voix.

Hermione se décala, écartant par inadvertance l'écart entre ses genoux. Le vibrateur parcourut le long de son torse, dessinant de larges cercles autour de son abdomen. Elle pouvait sentir la pointe arrondie à travers le tissu de sa robe. Il prit ensuite contact avec la peau nue, glissant le long de l'espace étroit entre ses seins endoloris. Elle aspira à enlever ses vêtements et tout ressentir de la façon prévue, mais son corps avait été rendu immobile.

Son fantôme, qu'elle appellerait désormais Erik, d'après le personnage de son roman préféré, continua son incursion vers le territoire interdit. Il tira le vibrateur le long de sa clavicule, contre la saillie osseuse qui encadrait son collier. Il démantelait ses inhibitions à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant.

-Oh- Oh mon dieu.

-_Il n'y a pas de dieu ici_, répondit-il. _Juste moi_.

La menace sereine dans sa voix stimula ses sens. Elle pouvait mieux l'imaginer désormais, suspendu au-dessus d'elle avec son chaud souffle titillant le long de la courbe intérieur de son cou, directement sur son pouls, où les vibrations persistaient.

Il y avait un bruit à l'autre bout, une expulsion d'air qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme un léger rire, sans moquerie ni insulte. C'était plus de l'incrédulité.

-_C'est une torture_, murmura Erik. _Etre capable de te sentir sans vraiment te toucher._

Elle imagina qu'il disait cela à toutes les femmes, mais même la chance que ce n'était destiné uniquement pour elle, redonna vie à l'espace au-dessous de son nombril – complètement et totalement responsable de la fantaisie de son fantôme.

Les vibrations voyagèrent de son cou à la ligne de sa mâchoire et vers l'arc de sa bouche. Hermione pouvait sentir chaque secousse circulant à travers le vibromasseur – et sans provocation – elle pressa sa faim, tremblant des lèvres contre le bout arrondi et le capturant dans un baiser avec la bouche ouverte.

_-Toi, mon amour, tu es vraiment sexy_, murmura-t-il, dès qu'il sut ce qu'elle avait fait …dès qu'il put le sentir.

Les deuxième et troisième mots résonnèrent en elle, provoquant à la chaleur de tourbillonner autour de son visage et de son cou, et à peu près partout ailleurs. Elle tira inconsciemment sur la cravate de sa robe et sentit le tissu cascader sur le côté, la laissant exposer au milieu avec seulement la fine dentelle blanche de son soutien-gorge et sa culotte comme seuls vêtements.

Hermione soupira de désir, quand une douce brise vint chatouiller sa peau nue. C'était comme si le moindre contact pourrait exploser la boule d'énergie de son corps. Elle voulait vraiment que son fantôme sache à quel point c'était bon et à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot. Elle pouvait à peine formuler une pensée cohérente, et encore moins une phrase.

A en juger par l'inflexion subtile dans la voix d'Erik, il était tout aussi, sinon davantage démantelé.

-_Rien que le bruit de ton souffle_, poursuivit-il. _Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je te ferais si je pouvais vraiment te toucher._

Elle voulait le découvrir. Il n'y avait aucun prix qu'elle n'était pas prête à payer, afin de le savoir, et afin de découvrir le masque qui le cachait d'elle. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pour communiquer leurs désirs était l'engin lisse et métallique qui semblait accélérait à chaque glorieuse seconde. Hermione était au bord de sa santé mentale, la poitrine haletante quand elle sentit la pointe dessiner son téton gauche, l'amenant à la vie et puis l'autre. Les pics roses de ses seins durcirent, pointant presque à travers son soutien-gorge, suppliant d'être libérés.

-_Je veux que tu imagines mes lèvres_, dit-il, parlant à voix basse et fournissant davantage de délicieuses vibrations à la peau sensible de ses auréoles. _Je veux que tu imagines mes lèvres t'embrassant… ici._

Il y avait un fossé entre les lèvres d'Hermione, ménageant un passage pour le gémissement qui passa par son larynx puis par sa langue. Ses yeux étaient à moitié-clos et à l'abri sous la fumée, la brume cupide qu'Erik fabriquait avec chaque mot et chaque scénario. Tout était dans les détails. Tout était dans les petits détails, dans cet enchevêtrement de voix et de sentiment.

Hermione s'admit doucement à elle-même qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée, même en présence d'un vrai homme. C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, et ne ferait probablement jamais plus. Elle ne pouvait s'en lasser. Elle ne pouvait arrêter la construction de pulsions dans sa poitrine et entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait seulement rester allongée et se soumettre à ses désirs …à ceux du fantôme.

-_Ces bruits d'extase que tu fais_, révéla-t-il, frissonnant pratiquement. _Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser._

Au fond de sa tête, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur le troisième mot, sachant qu'il était particulièrement utilisé dans un roman le roman duquel était tiré le nom de son fantôme. Cela sembla étrangement personnel, partager cette pièce classique de littérature avec lui, avec le seul étranger au monde qui s'était arrangé pour la changer en chaude et lourde confusion.

Le vibrateur abandonna ses tétons soulevés et descendit sur son estomac, jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa culotte. Elle se demanda comment cela fonctionnait, mais ne put se concentrer assez longtemps pour assouvir sa curiosité. A la place, ses pensées étaient enveloppées dans la possibilité très réelle qu'elle sentirait ces vibrations dans des endroits criminels.

Elle en avait besoin.

Elle en avait besoin plus qu'Erik ne le penserait jamais, plus qu'elle ne lui permettrait jamais de savoir.

-_Dois-je le faire ?_ demanda-t-il, parlant lentement. _Dois-je te baiser ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Elle se demanda comment cela fonctionnait, mais ne put se concentrer assez longtemps pour assouvir sa curiosité. A la place, ses pensées étaient enveloppées dans la possibilité très réelle qu'elle sentirait ces vibrations dans des endroits criminels.**

**Elle en avait besoin.**

**Elle en avait besoin plus qu'Erik ne le penserait jamais, plus qu'elle ne lui permettrait jamais de savoir.**

**-**_**Dois-je le faire ?**_** demanda-t-il, parlant lentement. **_**Dois-je te baiser ?**_

* * *

-Chapitre 3-

Il était là. Le mot baiser. La combinaison de rougeur et de fissure dans ce simple mot la rendit faible. Elle n'était pas du genre à jurer, mais la manière dont il l'avait fait, la manière dont il disait ces mots, comme s'ils formaient la clé de son seul vrai lieu de culte, la faisait se sentir vilaine.

Ce garçon était pire que mauvais. Ce garçon était positivement corrompu.

Hermione déglutit son stress, puis inspira et expira, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la pointe du vibromasseur se glisse sous sa culotte. Le changement de vitesse fit rouler ses yeux à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation amortir la dentelle, chaude de désir.

-_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour glisser ma langue le long de ta magnifique chatte_, confessa-t-il, brisant ses défenses à chaque mot grossier. _Chante pour moi, mon ange._

Elle gémit, prise quelque part entre un cri et un gémissement, savourant l'assaut. Le bout arrondi tournait autour de ses zones sensibles encore et encore, câlinant l'humidité de son entrée à chaque mouvement, et sondant la pulsation de son clitoris comme si c'était l'effet recherché à ce moment.

C'était mieux que stupéfiant. C'était divin.

Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux et l'imagina repousser de son front ses cheveux humides, déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres et pressant sa propre excitation entre ses cuisses. Elle se demanda s'il était assis dans une pièce faiblement éclairé, frottant son érection en lui divulguant toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il aurait aimé faire à son esprit, son corps et son âme. Elle se demanda s'il l'imaginait, de la manière dont elle l'imaginait. Elle se demanda la couleur de ses cheveux et le regard de ses yeux.

Ces pensées constituèrent un mur de nostalgie. Il y avait si peu qu'elle pouvait faire pour satisfaire son envie d'en savoir plus. D'ailleurs, c'était près de rien du tout. La seule chose qu'elle savait sur l'identité de cet homme était le son de sa voix, et jusque-là, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui.

Les vibrations acquirent encore plus de vitesse, entraînant ses lèvres inférieures à trembler davantage. Son cœur battait. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait pratiquement l'entendre. Les vibrations. L'humidité. Le souffle à l'autre bout de l'appel. Chaque facette de ce fantasme la retenait par un fil.

Hermione attendit, retenant son souffle, tremblant et se noyant d'espoir.

Le bout franchit à peine son entrée et lui arracha un gémissement guttural du plus profond de son cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pendant tout ce temps et trembla. Son fantôme répondit à cela avec un grognement assourdissant qui lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce tourbillonnement de luxure.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda si c'était un évènement régulier ou quelque chose qui n'était réservé qu'à cet appel, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant.

-_Tu es magnifique._

Hermione soupira.

-Tu- Tu n'en sais rien.

-_Tu es magnifique_, répéta-t-il.

Elle n'avait ni le temps ni la concentration d'argumenter contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations profondément en elle. Elle saisit les bords du canapé des deux mains, se stabilisant tandis que l'engin se pressait en dehors puis en dedans. Les premières fois, il entrait complètement puis ressortait complètement, la taquinant et la testant. Elle serra les dents, suppliant sa libération, suppliant le moment où ses sens se réuniraient et s'effondreraient.

Erik tourna innocemment l'engin en elle, ajoutant de nouvelles sensations aux anciennes, dévoilant un nouveau niveau de plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une princesse virginale vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de plus dur, de plus profond et de plus sombre.

Et, mon dieu, il le lui donnait.

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le canapé tandis qu'il glissait à l'intérieur et hors d'elle. La force combinée avec la collision de ce qui se passait chaque seconde et la possibilité de plus, la faisaient délirer. Il n'y avait aucun médicament pour ce genre de fièvre. Il n'y avait pas de potions. Il n'y avait pas de remèdes. Il y avait seulement la chance grandissante que l'un de ces allers-retours l'amènerait éventuellement à l'apogée.

Elle expira, gémissant et haletant pour sa chère vie.

Elle espéra que ces bruits l'exciteraient. Elle espéra que ces bruits le conduiraient au point de non-retour.

Elle espéra que ces bruits s'ancreraient dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, où il serait forcé de se rappeler de cette nuit, où il serait forcé de se rappeler d'elle.

Quelque part au milieu de ces espoirs capricieux et jets de passion, Hermione sentit une lueur de quelque chose dans son centre, où les vibrations se tordaient, se tournaient et bondissaient avec une force incroyable. Cela commença doucement – puissant mais petit – comme une braise qui pourrait encore brûler la première couche de sa peau. Et puis ça grandit – attisé par le désir de son fantôme mélangé avec le sien – d'un scintillement orange à une traînée de poudre cataclysmique dévorante qui éclata à travers chaque fibre de son être corporel.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant sortir la lumière de son intérieur tout en se claquant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle cria – la poitrine haletante et le cœur tambourinant – prise vague après vague dans un triomphe enthousiaste. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient couverts de sueur, après avoir suppliés pour ce seul instant, pour ce dépassement. Elle secoua, trembla et mordit pratiquement un trou dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Le sentiment la consuma entièrement, à tel point qu'elle enregistra à peine la réaction de mise en miroir de son fantôme.

Si jamais il y avait des doutes.

Elle luta pour respirer, pour donner du sens à ce qui venait de se passer, quand soudain le monde s'écroula sur elle. Elle était toujours dans son appartement. Elle était toujours dans le salon. Elle était toujours drapée dans son canapé. Elle était toujours au téléphone avec un parfait inconnu, un inconnu qui l'avait chamboulé intérieurement et laissé trembler après son orgasme fracassant.

Il était là. Elle pouvait l'entendre chercher son souffle. Elle pouvait l'entendre reprendre doucement contrôle, tout comme elle l'avait fait. Mais aucuns mots ne lui venaient à l'esprit, rien qui suivait ce qu'il lui avait fait, rien qui ne pourrait possiblement se comparer à la folie qui avait résultée d'une conversation avec un étranger.

Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était une personne dangereuse.

Mais même cela faisait davantage briller sa flamme.

Elle pouvait gérer le danger.

Elle et le danger étaient sur la même base.

-_Je te mets au défi de refaire cela avec moi_, dit-il finalement, rompant le silence, de sa voix basse et sensuelle.

Hermione sentit quelque chose proche d'un rire chatouiller ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas croire son audace. Elle ne pouvait pas croire son intrépidité. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas croire qu'il se souvenait de leur jeu. Elle n'avait pas exactement donné de réponse à sa question, ce qui laissé place à un gage.

-Tu te projettes un peu en avant, remarqua-t-elle, semblant impressionnée plutôt qu'irritée. Mais je mentirais si je disais ne pas vouloir le refaire.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant sans doute un sourire narquois.

-_Techniquement je vais même contre les règles en te proposant de refaire cela._

-Quelles sont les autres règles ? demanda Hermione.

-_Il n'y en a pas beaucoup_, expliqua Erik. _Nous ne pouvons échanger nos adresses ou nos noms, au fond rien de trop personnel._

Pas de noms. Cela la fit froncer des sourcils et tirer l'extrémité de ses lèvres. Elle supprima un soupir menaçant de s'échapper, et chercha une autre alternative.

-Qu'en est-il des initiales ? demanda-t-elle, précocement ingénue. Tu me donnerais tes initiales ?

Il y eut un autre silence dans leur conversation, mais celui-ci ne dura pas le temps d'un sourire. Il semblait qu'ils étaient entrés dans une zone non habitée, dans un endroit qui était interdit et inexploré. Le silence se profilant rendit Hermione inquiète, et elle ouvrit lentement la bouche pour reprendre sa question indiscrète, pour revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient avec seulement des blagues et d'innocentes taquineries mais-

-_DM_, répondit-il, après quelques minutes. _Mes initiales sont D et M_.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour le remercier d'avoir donné une réponse même si c'était complètement injustifié. Mais l'écho de sa réponse résonna en elle, et une douce, paralysante réalisation prit le contrôle de son corps.

Elle s'assit, en silence.

-_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda son fantôme.

-N- Non, murmura-t-elle. J-J'ai oublié que je devais- heu- Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Il n'y avait aucune chance. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance. J-Je dois y aller-

-_Oh_.

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la déception dans sa voix. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle continue cette conversation après- après-

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle, se redressant et prenant un dernier moment pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, avant d'enlever l'écouteur de son oreille, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, et le posant sur sa table basse.

Elle resta là, sur le bord du canapé, égarée au-delà des mots et de la compréhension.

-C'est impossible, dit Hermione à voix haute, mettant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Putain.

* * *

**Quelques précisions :**

-Erik est le nom d'un personnage du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_, écrit par Gaston Leroux.

-Cette fiction a été inspirée par la chanson « Do I Wanna Know ? » d'Arctic Monkeys.

-L'auteur considère d'ailleurs que la reprise du groupe Chvrches peut être considérée comme le point de vue d'Hermione.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a que trois chapitres. Aucune suite n'a été écrite mais l'auteur changera peut-être d'avis dans le futur. Ça dépendra de son humeur et des commentaires qu'elle recevra suite à la mise en ligne de cette fiction.


End file.
